1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic swings and more particularly pertains to a new automatic swing with reciprocating weight for automatically swinging a swing assembly with a reciprocating weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic swings is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic swings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art automatic swings include U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,820; U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,309; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,410; U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,523; U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,233; and International Patents EP 0 286 321 A2 and WO 85/05559.
In these respects, the automatic swing with reciprocating weight according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically swinging a swing assembly with a reciprocating weight.